1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems, and more particularly, to a method and system for interactively training students to perform selected tasks associated with the installation and/or repair of telecommunications equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current training methods for installation and or repair of telecommunications equipment explain the processes involved either through printed training manuals, oral lectures, or recorded videos. These training tools are static and do not vary their presentation according to the characteristics or input of a user. As a result, a user of such training tools is unable to benefit from interactively learning the process of installation and repair of telecommunications equipment.
Generally, the more interactive a training tool is the more benefit it provides the user. Interactive training regimes reinforce the concepts and skills that are being taught, and can specifically target critical areas of training. Additionally, virtual reality interactive techniques allows the user to become immersed in the training by utilizing physical movement in a virtual world similar to that which will be experienced by the user during real world installation and repair of telecommunications equipment.
However, conventional training tools fail to allow a user to interact with persons and equipment in a manner that is analogous to the interactions a user would experience when actually installing or repairing telecommunications equipment. The conventional training tools fail to provide feedback and remediation specific to the user's weaknesses. In particular, conventional training tools do not present to a user a series of scenarios specific to the installation and/or repair of telecommunications equipment.
Thus, there has been a need for methods and systems that address these and other problems and provides more meaningful instruction on the repair and installation of telecommunications equipment.